This proposal requests funds such that travel grants can be awarded to junior U.S. scientists in order to allow them to attend the Fifth International Conference on Antiviral Research to be held at Vancouver, British Columbia from March 8-13, 1992. The strength of this meeting stems from multidisciplinary and integrated discussions on all aspects of antiviral drug development and the strong support and participation of leading investigators in this field from around the world. These investigators include individuals whose interests range from molecular biology and genetics to drug design and synthesis, in vitro evaluation of antiviral compounds, animal models for evaluation of antiviral drugs, modulation of host immune response, pharmacodynamics, pharmacokinetics, and controlled clinical investigations. A strong focus of the meeting is the discussion of viral structure vis-a-vis drug synthesis and subsequent generation of resistant mutants. The U.S. organizer for the 1992 conference is Dr. Richard Whitley, immediate past president for the International Society for Antiviral Research. His European counterpart is Dr. Erik DeClercq, President of the Society.